


Suguru Daishou Hates Sunfish

by squidcandy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aquariums, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidcandy/pseuds/squidcandy
Summary: amongst other things.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Suguru Daishou Hates Sunfish

"Kuroo, you really do suck at this" Tetsurou sighed as his boyfriend snatched the map from him, and flipped it so it was the right way round. Daishou turned exactly one hundred and eighty degrees to continue reading the map.

"Same thing, dumbass..." Kuroo mumbled. That was the whole point of holding the map upside down. His internal compass was totally flawless.

"Who're you calling dumbass? I found your stupid sunfish exhibit." Suguru snarled at the very thought of sunfish. 

Tetsurou had found out about Suguru's hatred for sunfish in a fuzzy three am conversation and naturally had stowed that information away for further use. At this point, Kuroo could probably create a compendium of all the things that Suguru found stupid. Kuroo, Sunfish, unflavored soda, not gingery enough ginger ale, banana flavoured papico, limited edition seasonal papico, dairy-free icecream, Kuroo, biased referees, self-righteous assholes, Kuroo and Kuroo were amongst a few he could recall right off the top of his head.

The thing with Suguru that Kuroo found strangely endearing, however, was how he treated the things he labelled stupid. He's still chug the unflavored soda in the fridge, and the not-gingery enough ginger ale, he spent hours researching how stupid the sunfish was and deciphering the behavior of referees, and how to bring down the 'self-righteous assholes'. Suguru would still buy the limited edition seasonal papico, and the banana flavored one too. 

And Tetsurou's personal favorite, Suguru would still wake up at eight on the dot and plant a habitual kiss on his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally part of a fic but i scrapped this section.... it was too cute to trash though !


End file.
